


夢蝶

by always_maybe



Category: Snow Man (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/always_maybe/pseuds/always_maybe
Summary: 是岩本夢見了蝴蝶，或是蝴蝶夢見了岩本？
Relationships: Iwamoto Hikaru/Fukazawa Tatsuya
Kudos: 8





	夢蝶

**Author's Note:**

> ＊OOC  
> ＊沒有文筆的胡言亂語  
> ＊就只想好好讚美蝴蝶的提案

要是兩個人的夢是相通，那還叫不叫做夢？

甚麼是現實；甚麼是虛幻？都不會改變兩個已經相愛的人的心情。

岩本照總覺得深澤辰哉就像天空中的一片雲彩。無論外在還是內在都整個人散發著一種輕飄飄軟綿綿的氛圍，要是用手一抓，甚麼都留不住。有些事情兩個人都明白，但並不會說破。一旦越過界線，那就再不復以前的關係。 

兩個人帶著同樣的共識就能成為另一個自己，保持著最接近亦是最遙遠的關係。

岩本照很少會夢見深澤辰哉，可能是起床困難戶的他到睡醒的時候，早已忘記夢中的內容。他最為深刻的一個夢有點精神污染，是那次深澤在YouTube中的懲罰遊戲，要穿著那套搞笑藝人的服裝。他整個夢都是有很多個深澤辰哉不停地在空間中探出頭來，有毒得把自己嚇醒。那天面對深澤辰哉，就不禁回想那個夢而不禁笑了出來，頂著團員奇怪的眼神過了一整天。深澤好像以為是自己的髮型太過好笑，不久之後就換了個髮型。

夢裡的時間和空間再不受任何規限，事情發生並沒先後與緣由。

那個深澤辰哉赤身裸體，只有一片純白空間愈襯得膚色白皙。纖長玉指描繪著岩本的輪廓，輕輕落下一吻於他嘴角，舌尖撬開了唇齒。兩者互相交纏，只能聽到吸吮的聲音。舌頭撩弄上顎的敏感帶，深澤像乏力得把雙手勾在岩本的頸上，整個人掛在他身上。

當岩本意識到的時候，深澤早已他懷裡，兩手握著細腰來回上下揉捏，好像那個吻有一輩子的繾綣。兩人沒有任何交談，岩本分不清是他想要這樣，還是他知道深澤想要這樣，但一切都不再重要，因為這只是一個夢。在夢裡有著無限的可能，可以滿足無數的幻想。

岩本在深澤頸側烙下一個個紅印，被蹂躪的後穴稍稍紅腫，但仍然緊緻並隨岩本的吸吮而咬得更緊。隨著激烈的抽插帶出嫩肉，還留在裡面的白濁因而起泡從縫隙中溢出來。夢應該感受不到痛楚，深澤因刺激而指甲用力抓著他的後背留下的劃痕，卻在汗液流過時隱隱作痛。

沒有言語，只有喘息與水聲。藉著肉體的碰撞來發洩雙方抑壓已久的渴求。

在那個擁著愛人入懷而睡的美夢，醒來看見旁邊空無一人的岩本內心一陣空虛。

-樂屋

「ふっかさん，你頸上的紅點是被蚊子叮了嗎？」年少的好奇伸手劃過深澤的頸項，深澤不禁側過身子。

「對，睡夢中被無比大的巨型蚊子咬了。嚇得我都醒過來了。」深澤說著打了個呵欠，就躺著沙發睡著了。口中喃喃自語：都怪ひかる，整晚沒睡好。

**Author's Note:**

> 那隻美麗的蝴蝶虛幻得不像存在於人間。


End file.
